This invention relates in general to garments worn by patients during physical examinations conducted by physicians.
When a physician conducts a physical examination of a patient, it is desirable to balance the physician""s need for access and the patient""s desire for coverage. In general, an examination can be best performed when a patient is comfortable with the procedure. To reduce embarrassment and maintain body temperature, various garments have been developed. These garments can be reusable or disposable, and can be formed from a variety of materials. Furthermore, various garments have been developed for specific areas of a body.
This invention includes a garment worn by a patient during a physical examination. The garment provides accessibility of various parts of the body while providing a satisfying amount of coverage for a patient. The garment includes an upper garment covering portions of the upper torso and a lower garment covering the pelvic region. The garment can be formed from any desired material as a disposable or reusable garment.
In a preferred embodiment, an examination garment to be worn by a patient during a physical examination includes an upper garment and a lower garment. The upper garment includes a first front panel, a second front panel, a rear panel having an opening for examination of a patient""s spine, and fasteners for removably connecting various points of the front and rear panels. The lower garment includes a waistband, a first front panel overlapping at least a portion of a second front panel, a front central panel overlapped by the first and second front panels, a rear outer panel, a rear inner panel having an opening overlapped by the rear outer panel, and fasteners for removably connecting the front and rear panels.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.